Lee
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is the Minister of the Portia Church of the Light. He holds strongly to his convictions that technology is evil and that it is entirely to blame for the destruction of the old world - and that, one day, it will again bring about humanity's ruin and destruction once more. Together with Nora, he sells all kinds of gardening products, like seeds. One can either give Data Discs to the Research Center or leave them with Lee, who thinks the data is dangerous and should not be used again. He will destroy one if the player talks to him about it in exchange for seeds. Subsequent discs can be traded in the Church Store for the same purpose. Background Minister Lee was sent from the Church of the Light High Temple in Meidi to Portia when he was still a young man to carry out the work of the Church in the Portia region. He strongly believes in the abolition of all dangerous relics from the Age of Corruption. Minister Lee also works tirelessly with the city government to help society in any way possible. He's well liked in Portia, even by those who oppose his views on relics. Personal life Lee was born on Autumn of Day 9. Lee became indulged in the idea that old world technology was the sole reason that the world fell into the Age of Corruption and Darkness. He strongly believes that these technology is dangerous and should be destroyed. At a young age, Lee became the Minister of the Church of the Light in Meidi. He then moved to Portia to carry the work of the Church. Physical appearance Lee wears a flaring yellow preacher's robe detailed with white buttons and gold trim, a white undershirt, a gold belt, and a gold bead in his long goatee. His head umbrella is green with lighter green arches going around it. Related characters Lee doesn't have family in Portia, but his Buddy in town is Nora, a missionary who works with him at the Church of the Light. Lee feels Alerted by both Merlin and Petra, whose work at the Research Center is often in direct opposition to his work at the church. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Nora| | |_ }} When befriending Lee, his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Tuesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes. :Possible gifts are: : Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift *Lee dislikes Power Stone, unlike most who like it. }} Desires |Buddy= }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Dine *Likes Vegetarian *Dislikes Salty Food and Juice |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2= |L3=N/A |D3=N/A |L4= |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6= |E1=N/A }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Mysterious Data Disc 2 :I'm not sure what this is, maybe I should go to talk with someone in Church. ; Care packages :Deliver care packages to Carol, Alice, and Oaks with Nora. Gallery Lee.jpg ru:Ли Category:Characters